1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to that class of invention associated with oral hygiene instruments, and more specifically sets forth a toothbrush and associated tongue-scraping tool for removal of unwanted debris and tartar from a human tongue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral hygienic tools are well known in the prior art and their use in maintaining desired oral care is well known. Tongue scraping has recently availed itself to massage and clean an associated tongue for improved circulation and removal of excess debris, including dead skin, bacteria, and tartar.
While flexible tools of various types have been known in the prior art, the use of providing a tongue-scraping tool, and particularly one in association within a toothbrush handle for providing a kit for the particular purpose of complete oral care, has not been presented in the prior art, as exemplified in U.S. design Pat. Nos. 32,481 to Berger setting forth a spatula device, as may be utilized in a cooking environment, 44,390 to Weder setting forth an applicator handle, 159,920 to Pablinetl setting forth an arcuately configured medicinal spoon, 161,947 to Margolis setting forth a peculiarly shaped pharmaceutical spoon, 215,775 to Jones setting forth an acne skimmer, and 249,802 to Lyman setting forth a tissue culture plate.
The aforenoted patents are of selection to illustrate various curvilinear planar-like tools for particular applications, but it may be appreciated that there is a need for a new and improved tongue scraper, and particularly a tongue scraper in combination with a toothbrush for presenting an oral hygiene kit for contemporary use, in a health conscious society.